


Después de la tormenta

by CathyCR_0308



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Ches siendo un buen amigo, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Y un buen novio en un futuro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyCR_0308/pseuds/CathyCR_0308
Summary: Todo su esfuerzo, todo su plan, todas las cosas que mantenían su cordura y su espíritu sano yacían en ese contenedor de basura, sus pensamientos más privados y personales ahora en manos de la peor persona para poseerlos.¿Que sería de él ahora?Entrar a casa no era una opción, intentar defenderse sería inútil. Quería llorar, quería huir, quería entrar a casa y al mismo tiempo, quería alejarse lo más pronto de ella. Lo único que quería era libertad, una gota de ella. Y si este era su costo, pagaría el precio encantado.//O, lo que pasó después de que Glam le dió la espalda a una vida de abrumantes expectativas y sufrimiento y lo que ocurrió cuando fue a parar a la casa de su único y mejor amigo.
Relationships: Ches/Glam, Sebastian/Ches
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Después de la tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a estos niños con una pasión incontenible. Su conexión es tan profunda, la influencia mutua que ambos ejercen en el otro es tan fuerte, son tan importantes el uno al otro y... UGH, no PUEDO con ello. Simplemente tenía que escribir mi versión de lo que pasó esa noche. Espero que les guste!
> 
> El romance es más insinuado que explicito, no podía ennoviar a los bebés justo después de que algo tan fuerte le pasará a Glam. El romance se construye poco a poco, señorit@s.  
> Sin más preámbulos, disfruten su lectura!

Glam siempre había sabido cómo actuar y como comportarse, de que manera disimular en cualquier situación, conocía que cosas decir y que no decir ante su padre, pero esa noche, esa terrible noche, fue impactado con la dura y desagradable realidad de que quizás nunca supo nada en verdad.

Todo su esfuerzo, todo su plan, todas las cosas que mantenían su cordura y su espíritu sano yacían en ese contenedor de basura, sus pensamientos más privados y personales ahora en manos de la peor persona para poseerlos.

¿Que sería de él ahora?

Entrar a su casa no era una opción, el terror y la incertidumbre de lo que podía pasar después de cerrar esa puerta era escalofriante, y el solo pensamiento se asemejaba a escalar por si mismo el calvario. Pronunciar su muerte y rendición a gritos agonizantes y cansados.

¿Que decisión era la correcta? ¿Cuál era el mal menor? ¿Que le convenía?

¿Cómo siquiera había pasado todo esto?

Unas semanas antes vivía la misma frustrante, monótona e insufrible vida que siempre había conocido. Practicar violín durante horas enteras diariamente por órdenes de su padre, ser golpeado en la muñeca con la dura regla de plástico reforzado, estudiar, dibujar, comer, ser despreciado por cada miembro de su familia, rezar e irse a dormir, rogando a un Dios en el que nunca se molestaron en hacerle creer que el día siguiente no fuera la misma tortura de nuevo. 

Pero una vez entro en el conservatorio, todo cambio. 

Chesnock fue el cambio. El cambio que provoco la reacción en cadena, que iluminó su mundo de cristal y plata con una luz que el nunca antes había visto. 

Nunca había conocido la verdadera libertad antes, ningún tipo de libertad realmente. Conoció acordes prohibidos de guitarras, ritmos irregulares y agudos diferentes de los que se suponen eran los correctos. El metal, el heavy metal, el rock clásico, el rock fuerte, el rock pop, el Grunge, miles y miles de otros géneros que le habían escondido. Las escapadas de medianoche para verlo eran de esperarse, las lecciones de guitarra, las prácticas para su primer concierto, y solo hace unas horas, su primera aparición en vivo como guitarrista.

Sebastián Shvagenbagen dormía cuando Glam tocaba, cuando Glam respiraba y sonreía. Y cuando lo hacía, todo parecía estar bien. 

Hasta que de repente dejo de estarlo.

Y en medio de esas reflexiones, en mitad del abrasador pánico, su padre le dio la proposición que marcaría su destino, le dio a escoger, a elegir entre quedarse, disfrutar del lujo, el dinero y el status, a cuestas de vivir un infierno que ni el mismo se podría imaginar o irse y vivir como un vagabundo sin rumbo, un pobre indigente, que abandono a su familia y todo lo que le fue dado, a cuestas de su propia felicidad y libertad.

La familia o la basura.

La decisión estaba clara.

Era más que obvio que se iría a la puta chingada.

Desde el segundo que tomo el primer paso atrás y comenzó su rumbo sabía a dónde iba a ir, pero no se molestó en andar con prisa, sabía su lugar de destino y sabía el camino, y más que nada, sabía que debía alejarse de esa casa y de ese hombre a toda costa. Su cuerpo se movía como si estuviera programado para hacerlo, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lugar ¿Que estaba haciendo?

¿Estaba tomando la decisión correcta? ¿No estaba siendo un desagradecido y un egoísta? ¿No estaba haciendo justo lo que le dijeron que no hiciera? Abandonarlos, humillarlos, desperdiciar todo lo que le habían dado.

Eligió dejar a su hermana y a su pobre madre a merced de ese bastardo, ese imbécil con estándares inalcanzables, ese hombre que aspiraba a la perfección más que a la felicidad, y que estaría dispuesto a abandonar cualquier concepto semejante a la alegría con tal de lograr la absoluta excelencia.

Las frías y pesadas gotas de lluvia empaparon su traje y bañaron su rostro, la delicada tela del esmoquin se volvió más pesada y los alaridos furiosos de su padre se hacían más y más lejanos con cada paso.

Los insultos retumbaban en su cabeza. Quería llorar. Quería devolverse, y al mismo tiempo, quería salir corriendo lejos de él. 

Queriendo sentirse egoísta, recordó el golpe que Lydia tenía plasmado en la mejilla por su culpa, la mirada adolorida y apenada que le dirigió, pero con ello, recordó cada burla y cada palabra arrogante, las miradas crueles y los gestos indiferentes a su dolor, todos los ojos ciegos que hizo ante su vergüenza y frustración. El desprecio que su propia hermana le tenía ardía, encendía un fuego en su pecho que ni siquiera la lluvia podía sofocar. Y de repente, ya no estaba tan arrepentido, y esa mirada no significó nada.

Queriendo sentirse desagradecido, recordó a su madre. En las veces que le defendió y abogó por sí, las ocasiones en las que le advirtió del humor o de las acciones de su padre, los momentos en los que arriesgo su propia integridad por su bien. Pero luego se dió cuenta de las pocas veces, ocasiones y momentos en los que eso paso, en las innumerables veces que no estuvo para el, cuando la necesito y faltó, cuando la busco y tuvo que seguir buscando, porque no era una madre lo que el tenia, tenía una marioneta en forma de mujer, que acataba al pie de la letra las órdenes del titiretero y pocas veces era lo suficientemente valiente para zafarse de estás. Había más que lamentar que agradecer ahí.

Y ahí, en plena carretera, en una noche sin luna, siniestra y húmeda, fallo por sentir pena, por arrepentirse, por sentir algún tipo de deseo en volver, y quizas, solo quizás, pensó, por solo un momento, impulsivo y frustrado, que ellas lo merecían. Merecían la escoria con la que se adaptaron a vivir, por acceder a sus absurdos caprichos y complacer sus perfeccionistas ideales.

Antes de que lo supiera, ya había llegado a su destino. Observando fijamente al metal roido y oxidado de la puerta de la casa rodante, se quedó de pie unos instantes, y reflexionó, sería mejor no tocar la puerta principal porque podría despertar a la madre del chico y lo último que quería era que se metiera en problemas por culpa suya. Así que agarrando un montón de piedritas, empezó a aventarlas justo en el lugar donde sabía que estaba la ventana al cuarto del castaño.

Solo necesito unos cuantos golpes para que Chesnock abriera la ventana todo furioso y adormilado, seguramente pensando que serían algunos vándalos o unos bromistas de medianoche, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo empapado, su rubio cabello deshecho, su expresión lo más expresiva que jamás la había visto, como si contuviera el llanto con una fuerza inimaginable, luciendo totalmente devastado, su ropa pesada y el estuche del violín húmedo. Avergonzado a su estado, Glam noto que disimular sus sentimientos era imposible cuando su intento de sonrisa solo causo pena en el rostro del castaño.

—Hey, Glam.

Después de todo, habia recién abandonado todo su mundo. Había abierto la puerta, escapado, y siempre había vuelto. Pero hoy, había tomado su violín, salido como de costumbre y cuando enfrentado, decidió cerrar la puerta el mismo al infierno en el que había vivido, rebelarse contra el carcelero, finalmente decir, con la frente en algo y la mirada cansada que no iba a soportarlo más. 

—Hey, Ches.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, observándose, escudriñandose mutuamente con la mirada, hasta que Glam decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Podría... quedarme contigo esta noche?

Chesnock le miró un momento y río, como si no estuviera viendo la vivida imagen de la miseria en frente de sus narices.

—Claro, hombre, ni lo dudes. Aunque estaremos algo apretados en mi cama. —El chico río, apoyándose contra el borde del marco, y viéndole incapaz de reírse o sonreir, ni siquiera de mantener su sonrisa neutral a sus palabras, miró al suelo un momento y comentó: —Mi mamá ya está dormida en la sala, con la luz apagada y todo, puedes entrar por ahí si eres cuidadoso, a menos que prefieras trepar por la ventana.

Sin una palabra, Chesnock sintió el duro y húmedo estuche del violín ser arrojado en su pecho con fuerza, tomandolo anonadado y retrocediendo de la ventana al ver al rubio con total intención de escalarla, se alejo de la cama para verlo apoyarse en la ventana de metal y bajar por la cama, asegurándose de hacerlo rápido para no mojar las cobijas con toda su ropa empapada, cerro con un gesto brusco y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra las duras placas de metal que eran las paredes de su habitación.

Chesnock dejo su violín en una esquina, y viendo al rubio intentar contener las lágrimas, su respiración agitada y sus ojos fuertemente apretados, le tuvo pena por unos breves momentos. Suspirando de manera invisible, dudoso, saco una camisa blanca, pantalones y ropa interior de su armario, junto con una vieja toalla y agachándose cerca del chico, le ofreció está última y dejo la ropa a su alcance

—Trata de secarte y cámbiate, hombre, estás empapado. Te enfermaras si te quedas así.

Tomando la toalla, el rubio se limpio la cara y sollozo un poco en esta. Suspirando con pesadez, se quitó el corbatín y seco su cuello. Chesnock se sentó en su cama y le observo en silencio, inseguro.

—Gracias. —Glam dijo, demasiado bajo y con mucha quietud mientras se quitaba la camisa. Chesnock asintió a pesar de que el chico ni siquiera le miraba. —Supongo que querrás saber que fue lo que pasó.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, viejo. Si un lugar para dormir es lo que necesitas, aquí tengo uno. Puedes quedarte hasta cuándo lo necesites, enserio. 

—G-gracias, Ches, enserio. —Bajando su cabeza, intentando con todo su ser no romper en desesperados sollozos, sintio la humedad en su descubierto pecho hacerle temblar. Escucho al chico arrastrarse por la cama para tomar la toalla de sus manos. —No tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco, yo...

—Hey, hey, no hay problema, sabes que estoy aquí para tí. Venga, levanta la cabeza. —Ordeno con un tono suave, Glam obedecio, permitiendo que el chico le secase el pelo en movimientos rápidos y toscos. — Lo último que necesitas es un resfriado, y créeme que no se cómo cuidar de enfermos.

—Gracias, yo-

—Deja de agradecerme, Glam. Enserio, está bien. —Deteniendo sus movimientos para forzar al rubio a mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada insistente y algo frustrada silenciando al adolescente. — Limpiate los mocos y quítate el resto de tu traje caro, si? Todo parecerá un mal sueño en la mañana.

Glam se quitó la toalla de la cabeza como en un trance y poniendosela alrededor de la cadera, se quitó sus pantalones y la ropa interior. Ni siquiera molestándote con avergonzarse con Ches, que ni se inmutó. Y cuando tuvo los pantalones ajenos en mano, comento, con voz baja;

—Todo parecerá un mal sueño, con la excepción de que nunca habré despertado de verdad. 

Chesnock suspiro profundamente y exhaló con un gruñido, echándose a la cama.

—Glam, viejo, era un decir, no me hagas discutir filosofía contigo ahora, amigo, es obvio que saldré perdiendo.

Poniéndose los pantalones, dejando la toalla tirada en algún lugar del ya desordenado cuarto del castaño, Glam se sentó en la cama con un rostro indeciso, como aún reflexionando lo sucedido, quizás ignorando su comentario.

—No hay vuelta atrás de esto, Ches. Yo... Me fui, enserio me fui. Llegué a casa, ví a mi padre esperándome en la entrada, mi maqueta en la basura, tu disco roto y mi diario en sus manos y me negué. Di la vuelta y me fui. N-no podía más, no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo más, así que huí. Y él... Me aseguro que si decidía hacer eso, no podía regresar nunca jamás. Y aún... Aún así...

Sintiendo la cálida mano rozar círculos en su espalda, Glam lucho por encontrar las suficientes palabras para expresarse. Ches solo le cuestiono cuando ya habian pasado unos largos segundos.

—¿Aún así?

—Aún así, aquí estoy. En tu casa, en tu habitación, sentado en tu cama. Lejos de él.

—Y aquí estás a salvó, hermano. Es lo que importa. 

—Pero no se siente así. Estoy aliviado, por supuesto. Preferiría mil veces estar aquí sentado que con él pero... Pero aún así. Pudo ser un bastardo que no me respetaba, ni a mí ni a nadie, que quería alcanzar la perfección inalcanzable, que me golpeaba y me humillaba y aún así, Ches... Él era mi padre. —Otra vez sintiendo gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos, su visión poniéndose borrosa, Glam se agarró la muñeca derecha por instinto, rozando las marcas que sabían yacían debajo de la camisa manga larga que el castaño le ofreció. Su cuerpo temblando de rabia, pena, tristeza, frustración, desesperación, por todo y por nada. —¿No sé suponía que debía amarme? ¿Que con mis esfuerzos le haría orgulloso? Pero nunca, nunca estuvo a gusto conmigo, y ahora jamás lo estará. 

—Glam... 

—¿Que estaba haciendo mal? Hice todo lo que el quería, siempre, al pie de la letra y al tiempo esperado. Y aún así, cada día, sin ninguna excepción, me golpeaba. Me golpeaba y me hablaba como si fuera un pedazo de mierda, Ches. 

—Lo se, hermano, lo sé.

—¿Que quería de mi? ¿Que esperaba? ¡¿Con que locura tenía que aparecer en la puerta para que me recibiera con un "Que bien, hijo, buen trabajo! Estoy orgulloso de ti!"?! ¡Nada! ¡No había nada! ¡Nunca me quiso, jamás me aprecio! Ese.... Maldito hijo de puta, ese bastardo, ese desgraciado puto idiota. Ese...

—Dejalo salir. 

Ahogándose en sus propios sollozos, la frustración de antes ahora convirtiendose en angustia y tristeza, abrazo a Ches mientras intentaba respirar, las palabras atascandose en su garganta. Sus manos hicieron gestos sin forma en su espalda, sus calmadas respiraciones le cosquilleaban el cuello. 

Glam no lo entendía. Estaba ahí, como un intruso, pidiendo asilo, quejándose y llorando como un tonto, mojando su cuarto, interrumpiendo su sueño, e incluso haciendo de si mismo una gigantesca molestia, Ches no lo había dejado solo, no le había ignorado o humillado. 

Se sentía bien. Un alivio que jamás había conocido, el llorar y quejarse sin tener consecuencia alguna por ello. Era nuevo. Era desconocido.

Era lo que siempre había querido. 

—Hey, Glam, amigo. Todo va a estar bien, enserio. Puedes quedarte conmigo. Tu padre puede irse a la mierda. A veces la gente quiere hijos, hijos perfectos y sin sentimientos, que le den lo que ellos quieren y no se quejen por nada. No sé dan cuenta que lo que quieren no son niños, sino marionetas. Son monstruos sobre la tierra. Deja de torturarte por ello, no es tu culpa. Nunca lo fue.

El rubio negó varias veces con la cabeza, apoyado en su hombro. Dejo que un vergonzoso sonido de sorpresa saliera de su boca cuando el castaño comenzó a acariciar su húmedo cabello. 

—Nunca lo fue, Glam, enserio. No te sientas mal por ello. El no merece tus lágrimas. 

Dejándose ser consolado, siendo hiper consciente de la mano que acariciaba su pelo, de la cálida y constante respiración en su cuello, del corto cabello que cosquilleaba sus orejas, se permitió llorar hasta que ya no pudo formar sollozos, hasta cuándo las lágrimas y la desesperación se consumieron lentamente en la melancolía y la inquietud hacia el cercano porvenir se implantó en su pecho tal daga. 

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —La voz suave y acogedora del castaño retumbó en sus oídos, tan cerca y familiar que Glam no pudo evitar compararla a la rasposa e intimidante voz que su padre utilizaba para humillarle, para burlarse de él y exigir cosa tras cosa. 

Comparada al tono leve y calmado que el chico le dirigía, había un mundo de diferencia.

Separándose del castaño, limpiándose los ojos y los mocos de su cara, asintió, avergonzado. Ches se puso de pie y se acercó al armario, parando un momento para despeinar su cabello en un gesto que se sintió bastante afectivo, se agachó dentro del armario para sacar una sábana de motivos de perritos y envolverle en esta con algo de brusquedad. 

—Aún estás helado, Glam. ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? Creo que aún queda un poco y no es muy difícil de hacer. Te ayudará a entrar en calor.

—Si no es tanta molestia...

—¿Molestia? ¡Pff! No te me pongas formal ahora, rubiecito, acabe de verte en calzones y llorando a moco suelto. —Sonriendo burlón, riendo ante la malhumorada pero sonrojada mirada que Glam le dirigió en respuesta, abrió la puerta a la sala antes de preguntar en voz baja;— ¿También quieres malvaviscos?

—….te dejan ponerle malvaviscos a tu chocolate caliente?

El castaño le miró por un solido minuto, como si hubiera dicho una atrocidad o la cosa más perturbadora que había escuchado en años.

—Wow. Ok, déjame y te traigo 10 malvaviscos con tu chocolate. Hoy y ahora vas a aprender que es vivir con libertad.

Inmediatamente desapareciendo de la habitación, el distante sonar de ollas y movimiento retumbando tras las delgadas paredes robó una sonrisa del rubio. 

Nada de esto era remotamente parecido a lo que solía llamar casa.

El desorden era impensable en la mansión, la libertad, la posibilidad de libre albedrío era tan opuesta a la constante resignación en la que vivía.

El ser tratado con delicadeza, el que validaran sus emociones y frustraciones, el no ser humillado por llorar o regañado por enojarse, o temido por simplemente sonreír...

Se sentía bien. 

Todo se sentía demasiado bien para ser verdad.

¿Realmente estaba bien estar experimentando todo esto? ¿Cuando se le arrebataría? ¿Cuando llegaría el castigo? ¿En qué momento volvería la miseria y el dolor?

¿….volverían siquiera?

Aborrecía el solo pensar en volver, temía el momento en que está comodidad llegará a su fin. Solo quería dejar de vivir con miedo, con la constante paranoia, la vivida y continua tortura por cada mínimo error.

Por eso se fue ¿O no?

Porque ya no quería expectativas, ni obligaciones, y mucho menos unos zapatos lustrosos y caros que llenar. 

Solo quería vivir, ser libre, cueste lo que cueste. Y se aseguraría de así hacerlo. Porque sí no, había huido de esa casa en vano.

Acurrucándose en la sabana que Ches le había dado, subiendo los pies y cubriéndose todo lo que pudo, se dejó caer acostado sobre la cama. 

Hacía frío afuera, y había una fuerte ventisca que movía árboles cercanos, haciendo que chocarán con el techo con un golpeteo irregular. Gotas se resbalaban una tras otra en la ventana, el distante sonar de una melodía jocosa y fuerte de una televisión vieja, el sonido de ollas y de algo hirviendo le arrulló, la suavidad de la tersa tela de la sábana, la calidez que le proporcionaba, todo estaba bien en el mundo en ese momento, en ese lugar.

No tener que estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor para evitar salir lastimado era tan… relajante.

Amaba esto. 

—Ok, mira, quizás deje la leche evaporar de más. Pero mirandole el lado bueno, está dulce y eche los malvaviscos en el momento exacto así que se derritieron y huele delicioso, así que… —Entrando con algo de dificultad a la habitacion, dos tazas grandes en sus manos, el castaño cerro al puerta con un pie y paro en seco al verle envuelto de pies a cabeza con la ancha sábana, sonriendo jocoso, preguntó, casual; —¿Te quedó gustando la sábana?

Glam enrojeció.

—E-es cómoda y... Suave.

Ches río, y poniendo una taza en la baja mesa de madera de su cuarto y tendiendole la otra, esperando a que pudiera sacar una de sus manos de la sábana dónde se había envuelto tal burrito. Se sentó en la cama con satisfacción y tomo un largo trago del caliente líquido.

—¡Hah! ¡ESTO es vida, Glam! ¡Tienes que probarlo, viejo!—Exclamando con alegría, lamiendo el bigote de chocolate y malvavisco derretido de su cara, Glam sonrió tímido a su reacción y aspirando el delicioso aroma a cacao y azúcar que soltaba la cálida taza en sus manos, se permitió embriagarse en el olor y tomar un trago. 

Chesnock no estaba bromeando. Sabía a vida misma, a cielo, a nubes derretidas sobre un chocolate levemente ahumado y con un sabor fuerte pero agradable al paladar. Los malvaviscos a medio derretir se disipaban en su boca y le llenaban de éxtasis, era tan diferente al café negro de casa, a la comida sin sabor, a los carísimos platos con un sabor demasiado leve y en cantidades mínimas. Tomando otro trago, y luego otro, parando a oler el delicioso aroma de nuevo, sorbio otra gran cantidad del calido líquido, la textura viscosa pero suave del malvavisco y cremosa y dulce del chocolate lo era todo.

—Wow, hermano, no te atragantes. —Escucho al chico decir, su tono burlón pero consternado. Aspirando de nuevo el aroma, paro cuando sintió su taza ya a medio terminar y observandole satisfecho y contento, se lamió los labios.

—¡Esto es delicioso, Ches! ¿Te dejan beber esto todos los dias? 

—No exactamente todos los días, viejo. Pero me alegra que te guste. Que tipo de cosas bebias allá en tu casa, ah? Agua de manantial y vino de un millón de dólares?

—Y cafe. Cafe negro sin azucar. —Glam agregó, riendo. Ches le sonrió en respuesta antes de quedarse pensándolo un momento, su expresión reflexiva.

—¿Entonces si solías beber agua de manantial y vino de un millón de dólares? 

Llevándose la taza a los labios, se alzó de hombros y río ante la indignación del chico, negándose a elaborar acerca de su implicación a pesar de lo mucho que Ches quisiera sacarle la verdad.

Después de ello, discutieron acerca de dónde y cómo dormirían, con la cama del castaño siendo tan angosta y la cercanía inevitable. Glam podía estar en plena necesidad de asiló y en una situación totalmente desesperada, pero se negaba a dormir en la sucia, vieja y horriblemente _cochina_ alfombra del adolescente. Y Ches decia que esa era **su** cama, así que no iba a simplemente dejársela, era un buen samaritano, pero no un ofrecido.

Y fue así que su incapacidad total de llegar a un acuerdo les llevo a la situación actual.

Observando a Glam respirar suavemente, sus ojos cerrados y sus enormes ojeras, una pizca de rimel aún presente en sus párpados si se observaba lo suficiente, su cabello alborotado y cayendole suavemente sobre el rostro, Ches suspiro y cambio de apoyarse en su costado para mirar al techo, el espacio de la cama limitado, pero apenas suficiente para ambos.

No estaba esperando que durmiera tan profundamente. No estaba esperando que durmiera en general, honestamente, el chico acababa de ser desheredado y echado de su propia casa, Chesnock sabía que no podría pegar ojo si eso le hubiera pasado a él. Pero tenía sentido. Había escapado tantas veces, quedándose hasta altas horas de la madrugada despierto con tal de aprender, de ser libre, de tener una sola gota de libertad cada vez que podía. 

Su vida era agotadora. Ches lo sabía. Había visto a su hermana, juzgandolo en cada oportunidad, a su padre, nunca orgulloso por nada de lo que hiciera, a su madre, una mujer pintada en la pared, que no estaba ni en espíritu ni en alma, solo fisicamente. Y había visto sus muñecas, la prueba más vivida de su constante sufrimiento.

Le había regalado sus muñequeras por ello. Para ayudarlo a esconderlo, a dejarlas sanar sin preocupación alguna, con él, no tenía que vivir con miedo de un castigo o de un regaño, y mucho menos de repetitivos golpes. Con él, podía ser libre, podia equivocarse, reírse, correr, saltar y arrugar la ropa tanto como quisiera.

Por qué, aún a su lado, la decisión de cómo, donde y con quién escribir su historia era suya y de nadie más.

Después de todo, está era la historia de su vida. Y Chesnock no era más que un personaje en esta, tal como él lo era en la suya.

Y quitando suavemente un mechón de cabello del rostro del rubio, sintiendo algo burbujear en su pecho a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, al afecto que le tenía al chico, intento convencerse de que solo era extrañeza y apreciación por su mejor amigo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Sabiendo con total certeza que estaba totalmente equivocado.

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca he tomado chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, así que esa parte de la historia era yo describiendo lo que creo que debería saber un chocolate y esperando que sonara delicioso Xd
> 
> Espero terminar otra historia de los bebos pronto para subirla también, hasta entonces!💕
> 
> Los comentarios son súper mega apreciados!


End file.
